transformers prime: Heart of Steel
by Twisteria Lullubee
Summary: The autobots have many human companions and friends... What kind of human being would choose the decepticons instead? Death, implied straight and gay sexual relationships, cursing, torture. If you think it is a stupid premise don't read. OC centered. Rewritten as "Illuminated"
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings, drug use, torture, violence, implied rape, self-harm, cursing.**

**I do not own transformers prime, if I did all episodes would include at least a cameo of Knockout, no exceptions.**

Full summary, not Jack and Knockout smut.. Sorry. They are just the main characters other then the OC...

Decepticons in next chapter. Sorry for any confusion.

* * *

><p>"You got that history report done?" Arcee asked on their usual trip to school.<p>

Jack smiled down at her, "Come on, _mom, _I finished it last night_. _Can't we just have a calm ride to school today?" he put his arms behind his head, "No Decepticons, no worries..."

Arcee chuckled a little, "Hold on a second, Lazy Boy, were here, you have to look like your driving." she said.

"Oh, right," said Jack, pulling himself up and latching onto the wheel. This second long distraction for both of them was enough for them to nearly crash into someone. Arcee, of course, swerved just in time.

The guy didn't even flinch.

As Arcee managed to park herself, Jack ran over to the person she nearly hit, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

The guy turned to him, he wasn't a guy at all, "I'm fine, Jackie, and you?" she crossed her arms.

Jack was startled, stumbling backwards, "Megerra?"

She grabbed his shirt and jerked him back onto his feet, "Don't fall, Jackie. If you do, I want to be the one to knock you down."

When she let him go, he recovered slightly, blinking, "Megerra? It's not- it can't be you..."

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, "Of course it's me, Jackie, who else calls you that?"

"Well, no one, but..." Jack thought for a second. Suddenly he heard the sound of Bumblebee and Bulkhead pulling up in the two spaces beside Arcee, he instantly saw an out, "I've got to go."

Megerra made a gesture of dismissal and he quickly ran over to his two human friends.

A police car pulled up behind her, "That's alright, Jackie," she whispered inaudibly, "I've got my own shit to deal with right now."

She walked over to the two police men, her smug grin retaking it's place plastered on her face.

Miko half grabbed Jack as he came over to her, "I saw you talking to the new girl, awesome! Who is she? What's she like? And what's the deal with the boys in blue?" she asked.

Jack swallowed, peering at the teen clad in full leather, "She's Megerra Steel, she just got out of prison and I suggest you keep your distance. I know I will."

Bumblebee made some of his usual chirps and whirrs, Raf nodded thoughtfully.

"Right, just because she got into some trouble doesn't make her bad," he agreed, "you should really learn to give her a chance."

Jack wanted to rip his hair out in utter frustration, "You don't get it! Megerra isn't like a normal kid that gets arrested... She's a lot more dangerous then you think!"

"But you were talking to her," Miko commented, crossing her arms, a smug smirk on her face.

"You guys are different then me!"

Jack grabbed Miko's arms as she started to walk over to them, "She was." he said.

As the girl approached them, her multicolored hair glittering eerily in the place she'd dyed it metallic, Jack jerked Miko down despite her protests.

"But I wanna see-"

"Shh!" Jack whispered, he looked over the edge or the ledge he was hiding behind, searching for any sign of the convict. After a few moments he deemed it safe and started to stand up.

"Long time, no see, Jackie," Jack nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing the cold, superior tone in Megerra's voice. He bolted around to see her laying on the stone railing of the stairs.

Instinctively, he pulled Miko closer to him, "Hey, Megerra, so how are you?"

"I'm assuming you mean how am I out of jail," she said standing up, "because I sincerely doubt you care about anything else that has to do with me."

"I-"

She cut him off, "I was let out on account of police brutality, it was really dumb of that cop to post a you-tube video of him knocking the shit out of me." she shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, he'll learn."

"So where are you staying?" asked Jack. Keep her talking, he was slowly creeping out of the situation with Miko behind him.

"Foster house," she replied dully.

"How are they treating you?"

"Are you seriously still that thick, Jackie?" she laughed a little then, "I'm their meal ticket, they don't give a shit about me."

At that point she was talking to know one, because Jack had already taken Miko and run.

Jack gave a light pant as they reached the end of the street on the opposite side of the school.

"What was that all about?" asked Miko, "I know she just got out of juvi, but she has no reason to go after us."

"Not you, maybe, but she has plenty of reason to go after me," said Jack, still slightly bent over with his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"Why?" asked Miko.

Jack straightened himself then, looking at Miko, "Because I'm the one who put her there."

* * *

><p><strong>Not much plot in first chapter, mostly just the exposition. <strong>

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some discouragement from this story... But here goes nothing.**

Megerra saw Jack nearly choke on his own breath when she mentioned her promise...

Unlike him she always kept her promises. She smiled slightly, her sharp canines showing as she walked down the street. She wanted to laugh and sob at the same time, who would have thought that she and Jack would have ever ended up as enemies...

Whatever, he was meaningless in the grand scheme of things... She just wanted him dead, no, she wanted far worse than that for the teen.

She wanted to see him naked on a concrete floor, eyes unfocused and blurry as blood began to seep through and stain that coal black hair, it would drip from cuts on his chest and run down the delicate looking alabaster flesh now tainted with bruises... just begging for death.

Of all the times in her life she'd been accused of harboring real blood lust this was probably the only time such a charge would be accurate. Part of her couldn't believe the plain not-so-interesting boy made any friends of any sort. _(what was that little trinket's name again?) _Jack was always such a plain person, there was nothing of particular interest in him. She wasted so much on that brat, and he repaid her with a knife in the back.

She chuckled bitterly, some friend...

But she should have realized this in advance... They always told her they were incapable, she was the villain. "_And you always will be, my dear, you're the person everyone loves to hate..."_

The memory was daunting, "Villain, murderer, thief, cheater, liar, bitch, whore, cunt..." her mind went through the list over and over again. It made her so sick, there was no wonder...

God, why did she think about these things.

She darted into the nearest alley, lit the one from her pocket and started to smoke it. It tasted disgusting and always left her with cotton mouth and a head-ache. A buzz was a fucking buzz.

She thought it was even funnier that she came out of prison even MORE psychotic and addicted then when she went in. _I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles._

_Or the mind, _she laughed even harder at that one.

Her head wouldn't hurt until she started coming down, so now it was just the pure buzz.

Who the fuck cared about her past? It was the past for fuck's sake! It was over, this was the present. She was in control of her own life now, instead of only having the power to take others. There are things so much worse then death... That thought made her laugh as well, her mind scanning through the possibilities... What was worse then death? Rape, umm, torture... what about a place that had all these things and more? That sounded like hell... Hell was worse. She outright giggled at the thought.

She'd been to hell and back again...

"Megerra!" she heard her name being called, dropped the bud of her light and covered it with her foot.

Out of no where, she was surrounded by reporters, "Megerra! Megerra, how does it feel to be out of prison?"

"What do you say to the people who are saying that your being sent to prison proves there thoughts on your character?"

"Does it bother you that people say you kill people intentionally?"

"Lady of Steel, that's what you were called, does it bother you now?"

"No comment, no comment. _No comment. NO COMMENT!"_ she shouted at the top of her lungs as she had been long trained to as she made a b-line to get away from them. Simultaneously using her hands to push them away and cover her face. She wasn't giving these bastards a good photo.

The flashes from the camera were near blinding and the voices were twisted and confusing to her intoxicated mind as she twisted through the crowd. How the hell had they found her?

Jack, he must have called them. This was his fault! Everything was his fault.

She desperately needed out of this situation, in normal circumstances she could have simply out run them, but not when she was having trouble walking in a straight line. The drug was one of her own creation.. Ground pot sprinkled with meth and coke dust, it was the only thing that made her feel high at all anymore. Maybe this blend worked a little too well.

She turned sharply at the corner and saw a little red car, some hot-shots sports car most likely. Those kind of cars she felt no guilt in stealing. They were typically owned by conceited assholes anyway.

She could hear the voices behind her, grabbed her lock pick out of her pocket and stuck it into the lock into the door. She had been lifting cars (mostly for joy rides) since she was about seven, so she picked the lock with ease despite the state she was in. The moment she heard the satisfying click she opened the door and jumped inside. Ducking down as the reporters passed. The moment they were gone she sat up and sighed with relief, blowing hair off of her forehead.

She smiled suddenly, "Well your a nice car aren't you?" she said to the car itself, she always had a habit of talking to inanimate objects, the fact that she was high wasn't helping. Little did she know.

"Very clean, I'll give you that," she said softly, leaning her head on the steering wheel, "Full leather interior is a bitch to maintain," she grumbled, half muttering. "Your outside is nice two, though, clean paint job, accept for that one little scratch. But it's not bad either now that I think about it, adds a little character... Perfection is vastly over rated." she was literally just blathering now.

"Your coloring is extremely bold for Jasper Nevada, I didn't manage to catch a license number... European style am I right? Are you from out of state? Oh my god, I'm starting to sound like those reporters.. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Everyone is entitled to a past. I sure as hell have one." she whispered, passing out on the steering wheel.

Knock Out wasn't sure how to react when he awoke from recharge by an unwanted intrusion in his side. Typically he awoke to an unwanted intrusion of another part... That's why he had refused to allow himself to recharge on the Nemesis, no matter how it pissed off Starscream, he'd take the public lashing over the private torture he had been currently receiving from the mech. Even another 'cosmetic punishment' was better then that.

KO was even more surprised when one of the small humans landed in his front seat... Of course it had been his first instinct to merely shock the girl unconscious and leave her in a ditch somewhere, but it had been Megacycles since he had been complemented in such an innocent way... It made energon rush into his face plates.

All the complements he had gotten as on late had been twisted and perverted... Damn Starscream to hell. Though when she complemented him on the scratch in his finish he inwardly cringed. Starscream had often that little piece of his handy work. Running his hand along it, stroking it. Running his pointed glossa in the shallow crack, deepening it.. But there was no comparing the way the two went about complementing that _imperfection._ Starscream's complements were disgusting and possessive, there was nothing possessive about the way the girl had _chosen_ to go about it...

It startled him when the skin job passed out on his steering wheel, here's hoping she didn't drool.

What to do with the girl... He should probably drop her off at a human clinic... He didn't know much about humans but he doubted they were supposed to pass out in the middle of a solar cycle without explanation... And he certainly didbn't know enough about them to fix such a problem.

With his processor made up he decided to drive around for a while until he saw one of those big white buildings with the red cross on it and he would leave her there. But, as Starscream had been proving to him over and over again... Even the simplest desicions weren't his to make.

The radio flared, Starscream had by now come to his quarters looking for a romp and saw he wasn't there. Knock Out swallowed and answered the com link.

The annoying screetchy voice on the other side of the link proved his suspicions to be correct, "KNOCK OUT!"

Knock Out chuckled nervously, "St- Lord Starscream, to what do I owe this sudden conversation?" _Tell me so I can kill it._

"You aren't in your chambers, Knock Out. Didn't I order you to seek my permission before leaving the base?" he screetched.

"I tried to seek your permission, Lord Starscream," said Knock out, "but I simply could not find you. I was just taking a stroll.." he knew he was talking out of his ass at this point but he was too tired and scared to care.

He heard a low growl on the other side, "Very well, bridge up now."

"Uhh, as much as I'd like to I have something to take care of first." said Knock Out.

"What is it medic? Have you been street racing again?"

"No! No, it's just some skin-job who crawled into me.. I've gotta ditch it first."

"Why don't you just bring the vermin back to base?" said Starscream, "It may be useful to have one around in our fight with the autobots.. They are incredibly protective of the rats."

"Megatron would never allow-" began Knockout.

"Megatron is no longer the leader!" Starscream snapped, "Bring her here!"

"Yes.. Lord Starscream..."

He didn't know why he was sort of relieved to bring the girl back with him to the Decepticon base.. Maybe he wanted someone to talk to. Truth is he didn't have any idea why he didn't hate the idea her there, or of the consequences Starscream's decision would have. The skin job in his front seat would change everything.

**Cliff hanger! I'm infamous for them. Review but no more flames PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Knock Out chose driving the ground coordinates of the Nemesis before requesting a bridge up. This was the last place he wanted to go right now... Or ever for that matter, not since Starscream took over.

It used to be a safe haven for Knock Out, (relatively speaking anyway) now it was a living hell.

Knock Out arrived at the base, transformed into his mech form. He held the small skin job in his big metal arms, she seemed incredibly vulnerable, soft and frail in her sleep...

"Knock Out!" that shrill voice made Knock Out wince.

He turned around to face it's owner, "Lord Starscream," he debated on a bow but realized how sarcastic that would look coming from him- (even though that was his intention) and decided against it. Maybe later.

"You have the vermin with you, I assume?" said Starscream..

Knock Out put his arms out a bit, to show her without letting go. He wouldn't leave his worst enemy alone with Starscream.

Starscream leaned in, putting his mouth close to her hair... and even more disturbingly, Knock Out's chest plates "She is femme, the autobots will be even more protective of her..." he muttered to himself.

"But, ummmm, lord Starscream... How will the autobots even know that we have her? We have no way of contacting them directly.." said Knock Out. How he desperately wished to be lying in a road side ditch right about now.

"We will run into the autobots soon, they seem to be everywhere..." Starscream continued, "So, we merely bring the vermin with us when we harvest energon or such..."

"And until then, what the heck do we do with her?" asked Knock Out.

Starscream made a dismissive gesture as he began to walk away, "That's for you to figure out."

"What?" shouted Knock Out in a much louder voice then he'd intended, "What in Cybertron makes you think I know a thing about humans? Why is this suddenly my responsibility? Bringing her here was your bright idea!"

For a moment, Starscream looked angry, then that anger faded into a disturbing sort of pleasure. He sauntered over to Knock Out with a smile evil enough to rival that of Unicron's.

Knock Out instinctively backed up, that was the same look he gave him when he'd made the scratch in his finish.. and every night since.

"Well, Knock Out, if you'd prefer to spend your time doing something _else..._" the attempt at a sensual tone bordered on disgusting, Starscream put his hand to Knock Out's face plate and was amused by the medic's cringe, all those brave words forgotten, "I completely understand."

"I-I'll stick with this..." Knock Out managed to stutter, more then slightly relieved when the unwanted touch left his armor.

"That's what I thought," Starscream said as he walked out of the med bay. Knock Out took a deep intake and set the small skin job on the only table in the med bay that wasn't cluttered with medical equipment. He thought about attempting to arouse her, but decided to let her sleep. The longer she could stay in the peaceful state of recharge and out of the hell called the Nemesis the better off she would be.

Knock Out watched the human for a second or two, trying to figure what the hell he was going to do once it awoke, and aside from that, he was fascinated by the rising and falling of her chest. The girl was totally foreign to the medic, who had never observed a human up so close before. She was so different then the femmes he knew she was softer and much smaller..

After a few minutes of wracking his processor he went over to work on sleeping Goliath of a Decepticon. Megatron. For once in his life, Knock Out almost wished the mech wouldn't wake up from his slumber. Megatron made no secret of his disdain for humans. He would surely kill the skin job the moment he awoke.

Despite what Knock Out thought, even a drug induced comatose brought no peace to Megerra, it merely gave her yet another opportunity to relive the most horrible events in her life.

She remembered blood on her cloth-wrapped hands and all over the ground where she stood. Beneath her was a man, beaten so badly his face was no longer recognizable. Meggera's head was spinning, all she could hear was cheering as a man lifted her blood covered hand above her head. Meggera looked through blurred eyes at the crowd around her.

_Why? Why were they still cheering? WHY WERE THEY CHEERING FOR THIS?_

The moment the man released her hand she collapsed to the ground, into the pool of blood, joining the massacre, her mind no longer able to take it..

It was around then that Meggera started to stop caring, but it was a year later when her heart became as cold as steel.

Meggera awoke, she expected to feel the shot-springs of the bed in her apartment, not a cool metal slab. Meggera cursed, her head pounding, she knew she must have passed out somewhere and may have even got herself arrested. She looked around for a second and what she saw was nothing like anything she had ever imagined. She was on a huge medical table, and on the other side of the giant sized room was a huge robot who looked like it was building another robot.

What the living fuck was going on here?

And who's ass did she need to kick to get the hell out of this place?

**Reviews fuel my writing, please review.**


	4. Rewritten

Okay, so in case you didn't already know, this fiction has been rewritten as Transformers Prime: Illuminated, I'm sorry but I just wasn't liking where this was going so if you liked this one, check out the rewritten one! First chapter is up! I'd like a couple reviews before I post a second.


End file.
